


I need you

by boyvender



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Sex, Sexy Time, Smut, hell yeah, uhoh bad word, woo party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyvender/pseuds/boyvender
Summary: Jesse and Aiden have FUN !!! (sex)
Relationships: Aiden/Jesse (Minecraft)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	I need you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boyvender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyvender/gifts).



Aiden mostly loved his job, though he didn’t   
really enjoy the late nights where he had to stay   
up finishing paperwork. It always ended with a   
headache and having to swallow dozens of   
painkillers.

Sitting behind his desk again the fifth night in a   
row he could feel himself dozing off. The   
painkillers weren’t of much help this time around   
as his head felt like a brick.  
Before Aiden could take another painkiller he felt   
his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out and   
was surprised to see who was calling him. 

Jesse.

“Hey Jess, what’s up?”

“I need you Aiden.” Jesse's voice was soft and it   
sounded like he was whimpering.

Aiden instantly got scared and started panicking,   
wondering what happened to Jesse and where   
he was. 

“Jesse are you alright? What’s wrong, tell me.”

“I want you, I need you.” 

It took Aiden a moment to realize that the noises   
that Jesse was making weren’t because of pain,   
no quite the opposite actually, it was pleasure. It   
hit Aiden quickly what the other was trying to do.   
He wanted Aiden there and Aiden sure as hell   
was going to be there as soon as possible.

“I’ll be there as soon as possible.”

He ended the call and practically jumped over his   
desk, wondering how he was able to do that. He   
took off running down the stairs as fast as he could.   
Aiden had been waiting for this ages, at first, he   
didn’t want to admit to himself that he was   
attracted to Jesse but it wasn’t easy to lie to   
himself. He had dreamed of touching Jesse's tan   
body and his muscles. 

Luckily Aiden’s car was parked right outside, and   
he quickly got in not even bothering with his   
seatbelt he took off. It was a short drive from the building  
to Jesse's apartment but for Aiden, it felt like it was much longer than it needed to be. 

He finally reached the apartment building and   
jogged to the door. Lucky for him, he knew   
Jesse’s apartment number and code which made   
him get in easily without any trouble.   
As he was walking up the stairs, Aiden felt   
himself getting a little nervous. He had waited for  
this so long but what if it all goes wrong? What if   
Jesse didn’t end up enjoying himself with Aiden?  
He shoved the nervousness off when he reached   
the door. Aiden knocked before entering.

“Jesse?” He took off wondering, searching   
almost every room of the apartment until finally,   
he reached the bedroom door. He opened it   
slightly and saw Jesse, he looked like a beautiful mess.

“You came?” Jesse looked surprised to see   
Aiden in his room, he wasn’t sure if he would   
actually come, but he did. Aiden climbed to the bed. 

Jesse practically climbed into the other boy’s lap.   
Before he could clearly realize what he was   
doing, his mouth was at Aiden’s throat, licking   
and sucking and leaving marks again as he   
worked his way around the skin. Aiden’s breath   
hitched, and he moaned slightly, hands falling back   
against the bed for support. Jesse moved up his   
throat, kissing his jaw and then his chin. He pulled back a centimeter, staring into Aiden’s   
eyes, lips nearly touching.

Aiden finally closed the distance and planted his   
mouth gently on Jesse's. He pulled back just a   
bit, staring into the other boy’s eyes. Jesse   
lunged forward again, meeting Aiden   
passionately and both men opened their mouths immediately. Their tongues sought out each   
other, sweeping deep in each other’s mouths.

Aiden’s arms gave out at some point, and he was   
lying on his back on the floor, one leg hooked   
around the back of Jesse’s knees as Jesse   
leaned over him. Both boys moaned into the kiss,   
causing vibrations to resonate straight down to   
their groins. Aiden broke off eventually, head   
falling back against the floor and breathing heavily.   
Jesse was panting as well, and he buried his face in Aiden’s neck.   
He mumbled something vaguely,   
but neither could register what it was.

They both pulled back for a second, Aiden turned   
Jesse around, so he could be on top of Jesse.  
The other looked so fragile yet like he wanted to   
be broken.

Aiden was smiling and moving in closer, he   
closed the distance between them, kissing Jesse   
softly on the lips and looking into his eyes.

Aiden moved to deepen the kiss and Jesse felt   
his eyelids slide shut as he eagerly opened up to   
the other man.

He felt Aiden turning him around and soon the   
edge of the bed was pressing against the back of his legs.   
Aiden pushed him down onto it gently,   
mouth never leaving his, and Jesse readily   
moved up the bed until he was resting amid the   
numerous pillows. Aiden straddled him,   
tongue wrapping around the other man's as their kissing   
became more desperate, and Jesse arched up into him.

Aiden tore away for a second, panting for breath,   
and then his mouth was latched onto the   
sweat-slicked skin of the other boy’s neck.   
Jesse gasped and then groaned loudly, grabbing hold of Aiden’s hips,   
so he could pull him down and grind their groins together.   
Both men moaned,   
and then Jesse sought out Aiden's mouth, and they were kissing again.

“Pants,” Aiden said quickly, rolling off Jesse and   
onto his back so that he could shimmy out of his   
pyjama bottoms. 

“Hmmm,” Jesse sighed, breathing deeply   
as Aiden began kissing a trail down his skin.   
He reached the youngers already hard cock but   
didn’t go any further, wrapping a hand around it   
instead and reaching with his free hand for the   
lube he’d brought.

“Are you ready?” Aiden asked softly, pulling in long,   
slow strokes at Jesse’s member. The brunette nodded quickly,   
eyes squeezing shut. Aiden leaned forward and kissed his stomach,   
and Jesse relaxed fairly quickly. Aiden pushed one well-slicked finger past his entrance,  
listening to Jesse moan. “Everything feels okay?”

“Yeah,” Jesse breathed, and Aiden added a second digit.   
The brunette tightened slightly but   
let himself to relax soon after.

“Want to try for three?” There was a noticeable   
pause before Jesse nodded.   
“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Aiden murmured,   
pushing in a third finger.   
Jesse’s eyes were still shut and his upper lip curled as he bared his teeth.   
Aiden tightened one hand around Jesse’s cock and pushed in deeper with his other.  
Jesse gasped at the sensations.

“Fuck,” Jesse breathed out, slightly whimpering.  
Aiden smiled at him, grabbing a pillow.

“Lift up,” he said, and Jesse compiled so that   
Aiden could put the pillow under his lower back.

Aiden removed his hand and began slathering lube onto his cock.   
He looked Jesse in the eye as he lined himself, still stroking him with his free hand.   
“Ready?” The brunette nodded again,   
pursing his lips. Aiden held his breath and pushed in.   
Aiden finally removed his hand from the brunette's cock and rested both hands on his waist,   
pushing in further and gasping at the tight warmth.

“Keep going,” Jesse said quickly, and Aiden nodded,   
doing as he was told.

Jesse’s back arched and Aiden slid further inside.   
He swallowed the brunettes gasp, intertwining their tongues and running his hands up his sides.   
Jesse shuddered and whimpered slightly.   
“Jesus Aiden,” Jesse whispered. Aiden pushed forward a final time,   
gasping as the slick hotness engulfed him.   
Jesse let out a strangled cry.

“Oh God!” he squeaked.

Aiden pulled out again, tried to get a different angle, and pushed forward.   
Jesse cried out, hands suddenly gripping at Aiden’s biceps.   
His nails dug into Aiden’s skin,   
but Aiden didn’t say anything about it.   
Once again, Aiden found a slightly different angle and thrust in.

Jesse stilled, eyes shooting open as he gasped.

“Feeling good?” Aiden asked, smirking, thrusting again at the same spot.   
Jesse squeaked.   
Aiden pushed forward,   
watching as Jesse’s cock twitched in response.

Jesse was breathing rapidly now.   
Aiden grinned and thrust again,   
causing Jesse to gasp and groan.

“You like that, don’t you?” Aiden said,   
thrusting at a faster speed now.

The brunette moaned, slamming his hips up to meet Aiden’s   
and gasping again. His arms wrapped around the other man's neck,   
and he pulled him down to kiss him desperately.   
Aiden responded eagerly,   
feeling the pleasure building up rapidly now that he was able to move freely.

Jesse ripped his mouth away and began chanting again,   
throwing his head back.   
“Fuckfuckfuck-JESUS, oh my God!” His cock was trapped between his and Aiden’s body,   
and every time Aiden moved, Jesse felt the friction and lost himself in the pleasure.   
It was absolutely the most exhilarating feeling he’d ever experienced.   
Jesse focused on the incredible shocks of pleasure   
that shot up his spine whenever that spot inside him was pounded against.

“Oh God, Jess!” Aiden gasped, mouth crashing against the other man again.   
The brunette couldn’t take much more of this and when Aiden thrust again he felt his world explode.   
The room faded out around him and there were spots dancing in front of his eyes.   
His convulsing body clenched around Aiden,   
and Aiden's eyes squeezed shut as he came with a wild yell. Panting heavily,   
he tried holding himself up but his arms gave out and fell onto the other man’s heaving chest.   
Jesse let out a long, low moan.

Aiden leaned down,   
kissing Jesse so lightly that their lips were barely touching.

“We should do this again,” Jesse responded with a deep kiss,   
making Aiden slightly moan against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> my first smut fic here, yewaqaaa lets goo!!! follow me on twt gays @/Luv4kika <444 i dont only write about cars yaknow? we need blocks to balance it out (ifykwim) yeah,,,well i hope you enjoyed (also oomf this is for u mwuah)


End file.
